betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie McCullough (AU)
Physical Appearance Bonnie was turned into a vampire at the age of 21, but as much as she hates to admit it, her small frame and dimpled cheeks make her appear even younger than that. The young vampire generally looks more elfish than angelic, expression usually blindly cheerful. Her large brown eyes are the star features of her heart-shaped face but by far, Bonnie’s best and most noticeable asset is her head full of fiery red curls. When human, Bonnie was frequently described as being cute, but since becoming a vampire, she has become unusually beautiful. Though still not the standard American concept of "pretty", Bonnie's skin has become creamier, her eyes brighter, her curls glossier, and even her movements have become graceful. To anyone paying attention, it’s possible to spot that she is not quite human in appearance or movement. Personality Damon once referred to Bonnie as one of the most human humans that he ever met—and this is a fairly accurate assessment. Bonnie is cheerful, optimistic, passionate, and loving. On the flip side, she can be naïve, takes criticism poorly, would rather flee than fight, and often allows herself to be used as a doormat. In some ways, Bonnie is still very innocent and her behavior can be entirely childlike at times. Though she greatly enjoys modern life (Entertainment Weekly and Marie Claire, pop culture, and roller coasters to name a few), she also has a deep respect for the ancient druids and holds their views as sacred, frequently citing their beliefs in everyday conversation. Despite the cheerful front she puts on, Bonnie has had a fairly traumatic young life and has gained some deep psychological issues. After years of trying to keep secrets about Elena, the Salvatores, and being a vampire, Bonnie has also become a pathological liar. Although Bonnie prefers to avoid confrontation, her impulsive nature has sometimes caused her to throw herself into harm’s way for family or friends. Damon in particular is the most important person in her life, not only due to her romantic feelings for him, but because he is her last link to her home and because he has, like her, experienced traveling between worlds. He is a tremendous influence on her, and it is around Damon that Bonnie is most likely to exhibit her strength and passion, though it is also around Damon that Bonnie is most likely to give in to her darkest urges. She constantly finds herself teetering between her vampiric and human sides, and as a result, she is always battling a desire to give into her hunger at the cost of harming others. History http://wiki.vampire-diaries.net/Bonnie_McCullough (Bonnie’s story changes between books 3 and 4 of the series) Within days of Elena’s death in 1992, Stefan left Fell's Church. After a quiet end of their senior year, Matt went to Ohio State University on a football scholarship, and Meredith went to study psychology at NYU. Bonnie began to wait tables and she continued to live with her parents, but after Elena's death and the departure of her remaining friends, she grew sullen and withdrawn. It was at this time that Damon reentered her life. After leaving to privately mourn Elena's death, Damon decided to return to Fell's Church to see what the outcome of Katherine's destruction had been. As he went hunting through the town one night, he ran into Bonnie, walking home from work. Lonely and finding herself reminded of how attracted she had been to the rogue vampire, Bonnie allowed him to feed on her. Over the following two years, Damon regularly paid Bonnie visits. It was on the anniversary of Elena's death that Damon and Bonnie finally kissed. Bonnie impulsively requested to be turned into a vampire and to be a companion for Damon. Because Bonnie wanted to spend a few more years with her family, Damon agreed to teach Bonnie to hide her change. Wearing a lapis lazuli ring, she was able to go out into the sun with humans, and with Damon's help, Bonnie was able to open an herbal shop in Fell's Church. Although she would only feed from animals at first, Damon eventually convinced her to drink the blood of humans. The surge in power heightened her second sense and made her visions more controllable, and Bonnie began feeding from the humans who came to her shop for fortune readings. Though she attempted to avoid ever killing humans, when she first began feeding on them, Bonnie occasionally overestimated how much blood she could take. During these times, Damon assisted her in disposing of the bodies. In 2001, Matt returned to Fell's Church to teach at the high school, and he and Bonnie became close again, though Bonnie didn't reveal her change to him. Damon was restless in the sleepy town, and he frequently left to travel to other locations. It was during one of his trips that Bonnie and Matt began having an affair. Upon his return, Damon discovered them and attacked Matt, draining enough blood to nearly kill him. Damon left Fell's Church that night. Though Bonnie watched over Matt during his recovery, after learning that she was a vampire, Matt ended their relationship. For a few more years, Bonnie remained in Fell's Church, but in 2003, she had turned 30 and her family and friends noticed that she was no longer aging. Using the money from her shop, Bonnie left her home and began traveling around the world, hoping to find Damon. Eventually, in Florence, she found Stefan--the other Salvatore brother. Stefan invited her to live in his villa, and due to Stefan's kindness and the renewed friendship, Bonnie was persuaded to stop feeding on humans again. In 2009, Damon paid a visit to his brother's villa. Though Damon was furious to discover Bonnie there, Stefan convinced his brother to stay awhile. Bonnie strove to win Damon back, and the weeks were filled with Bonnie’s tears and passionate arguments that Stefan had to intercede. Finally, to Bonnie's delight, Damon agreed to try and reconcile. A week later, while hunting on Stefan's property, Bonnie encountered the Rowan Tree. World Walking After arriving in Rowan, her weakened state and the shock of arriving in a new, primitive world caused Bonnie’s own weaknesses to overwhelm her , revealing that she was prone to insanity when going long enough without food. After feeding, she returned to lucidity but remained withdrawn. After she had just begun to make friends, she was delighted to find that Damon had arrived. However, Damon had come to Rowan from a time immediately following Elena’s death. He had never returned to Fell’s Church and befriended Bonnie, let alone turned her into a vampire. When Damon learned of Bonnie’s past, there was initially an awkward stage in their relationship. Gradually, the two became friends as Bonnie accepted that she would have to start from the beginning with Damon and as he accepted his role as Bonnie’s sire. When the two were again transported from Rowan and to another world, they grew closer, and their tenuous friendship solidified into some sort of genuine affection. Bete Noire Bonnie has been a busy little bee since arriving in Bete Noire. After initially struggling to find a place that she could fit in, Bonnie decided to open up a magical supplies shop called Something Wiccan. The store supplies magic items for a variety of types of magic users and has a policy of being friendly to both humans and non-humans. Elena Gilbert works in the shop, along with part-time help from Cassandra. Severus Snape is her business partner, both supplying potions for sale and teaching Potions classes in the basement of the store. Bonnie also has founded The Community Center, after receiving prodding to do so from The_Doctor_(Eleventh). The Community Center is a place for the travelers of the city to come together to help each other, and the Center provides free medical and psychological care, along with a variety of other offerings. Bonnie has made many friends since coming to the city, partly due to her bubbly nature and largely just due to her tendency to involve herself everywhere. She has a tendency to dabble in matchmaking, particularly with Diana Abel and Sam_Winchester and Sam_Winchester (demon au), but also with Cordelia Chase and Angel. Bonnie has had some romantic interests of her own, including some liaisons with The_Doctor_(Eleventh) and a short romantic attachment with Wesley_Wyndam-Pryce. However, after three worlds and multiple falling outs, she and Damon Salvatore are now in a relatively happy romantic relationship. Despite the fact that she was initially trying to masquerade as Human, Bonnie was outed as a vampire in the city. For the most part, she doesn't many any efforts to hide this information anymore. Category:CharactersCategory:PCsCategory:Vampires